Betrayal
by mickydolenzanunexpectedjourney
Summary: Cloud's been noticing how different Leon is.He keeps cominging home late and often smells of alcohol.When Cloud finally ups and leaves,whats to happen to the future. Rated for Swearing. More warnings inside.


Okay, I am feeling a bit angsty so, I myself had to write a angsty Leon/Cloud fic

**Okay, I am feeling a bit angsty so, I myself had to write a angsty Leon/Cloud fic. Sorry guys. Broken Heart, Fallen Angel is on Haitus until I find the notebook its in.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Cloud's kid.**

**Warnings: yaoi, blood, betrayal, Mpreg, lot and lots of angst**

**&**

Cloud sat there on the couch. Alone. He was waiting for Leon to get home from work…again. Cloud had cooked himself dinner hours ago…when Leon was supposed to be home. He looked at the clock. 11:45 p.m. He looked back down at the ground, tears filling his eyes a little. Why was he so late? Tch…he knew very well why. Damn Seifer. Cloud knew what Seifer was like. He knew. The door opened and Cloud looked up.

"Oh? You're still awake?" Leon asked.

"Yes Squall…I am awake…." Cloud replied, his voice a bit shaky.

"Something wrong?" Leon asked setting his things down.

"Its going on midnight Squall….you never come home this late." Cloud whispered. "Why are you so late?"

"Uh…well things got hectic tonight." Leon said, straitening his clothes.

Cloud looked at him and shook his head. "Fine….if you won't tell me the truth I'm going to bed. If you'd be so kind as to move please."

"Wait, your not sleeping on the couch are you?" Leon asked. "and I am telling the truth!"

"I am sleeping on the couch Squall--" Leon cut him off.

"STOP CALLING ME SQUALL!!" He shouted.

"NO! YOU HURT ME SQUALL!" Cloud gasped as he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. "S-Squall—"

Another blow came to him. And another followed. Cloud sobbed quietly. Cloud could smell the alcohol on him. So he was quiet and took the beatings. When Leon stopped Cloud looked up, blood trailing from his lip and tears streaming from his eyes.

"Y-you know Squall….I…I'm pregnant but….n-now…y-you don't deserve him…" He whispered.

"What?!" Leon stared down at him.

Cloud nodded, holding his stomach. "I was going to tell you w-when you got h-home at the r-r-right t-time but…" He trailed off standing up and turning into the bathroom.

"Cloud wait…please…I didn't…-" the door slammed shut. "Fuck…" Leon took out his cell phone

Cloud stared at himself in the mirror. Wow. What was Aerith going to say tomorrow when she saw him? He sighed and washed the blood off his face and walked out. But stopped once he heard Leon talking.

"Yeah…I got him pregnant….sorry babe but things have changed now…no I still love you…of course I do….once he has the kid I promise okay? Love you too…bye." He hung up.

Tears streamed down Cloud's face again. So he WAS cheating. And he was leaving once Cloud had the baby. We Cloud wasn't gonna let that happen. He went into their room and put a few things in a bag. Leon walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaving Squall. "Cloud whispered. "I won't be able to take it…once…once.." He sobbed and ran from the room and out the door, into the streets.

"Cloud, baby come on!" Leon called after him.

Cloud kept running though. He ran until he felt he was going to collapse. He rested on a bench, taking out his wallet to see how much he had. About Seventy munny. That was enough to get him a few meals. He sobbed again…Leon…oh gods Leon….why….why was he so cruel? Why was he not good enough for him? Now he was pregnant. Cloud placed a hand on his stomach and looked down. Within a few months it would begin to show. He stood up. Aerith. He needed to get to her house. He walked for about twenty minutes before reaching her house. He knocked and a very sleepy Aerith answered the door.

"Wha-Cloud?" She asked, rubbing her eyes a little. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I just…need a place to stay a while…I found out something about Leon…" Cloud began to sob again.

"Oh?! What?" Aerith was fully awake now.

"He cheated on me Aer….and…I'm….I'm pregnant…" Cloud sobbed.

"Oh, come in Cloud…come on. I'll get some tea. Sit on the couch." Aerith pushed him towards it and ran to the kitchen.

Once it was finished she gave Cloud a cup and he drank it slowly.

"So tell me, what happened?"

"He…hit me tonight…after calling him Squall….and then…I found out earlier today…I was pregnant…" Cloud whispered. "Then I heard him say once I had the baby, he was going to leave me…so I left him…"

Aerith held him while he talked and cried. She wiped at his eyes and soon, she found he had cried himself to sleep. She laid him carefully down and covered him up.

"Just sleep Cloud…just sleep." She whispered.

-8 months later-

Cloud had a boy. He named him Shuyin 'Squall' Strife. Cloud looked at him with happiness. Proud he was able to go through the birth. But Leon wasn't there. And Shuyin resembled Leon so much…with his eyes…his mouth…his hair even held a brown tint though it was blond. It was a shame…Leon would never see the beauty they had created.

-Five Years Later-

Cloud sat at the park with Reno and Aerith, watching Shuyin play with Aerith and Reno's little boys, Axel and Sora. He smiled at them as they played, 'Save Prince Sora from the evil sand monster' and other games.

"He's really something ya know Spike?" Reno said.

"Yeah…"Cloud whispered.

Cloud was still trying to get by without Leon. He lived with Aerith and Reno but thought about Leon every day. Every time Shuyin pouted, Leon was there. Shuyin had the same stormy eyes as Leon had.

"Hey come on Spike…its been five years…let him go…" Reno gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah Cloud…you have us now." Aerith said.

Cloud nodded and stood up. "Hey…I'm going to go grab a drink. I'll be right back."

He walked to the concession stand and stood in line. He bought his drink and turned, only to run straight into someone.

"Oh My gosh! I'm so sorry-" Cloud looked up and his eyes widened in terror. There stood Leon. ."N-No…its not…y-you!"

"Cloud?" Leon asked.

Cloud shook his head and walked back to the bench. "He's here."

"What?" Aerith looked at him.

"Cloud!!" Leon ran up to him. "Its been five fucking years and this is how you greet me?"

"Five years ago you swore to leave me Squall!!" Cloud shouted.

The kids stopped playing and looked over. Aerith and Reno watched as well.

"Cloud I-" Leon was cut off.

"No Squall!! You were planning on leaving me after I had our son! Your rotten!" Cloud screamed. "And I hate you!! I hate you for making me love you!"

"Mommy?" Shuyin walked over to him.

"Is that our son?" Leon asked.

"Yes Squall. This is Shuyin…" Cloud said stiffly. "And you could have had him…but instead you chose not too…"

"Cloud…please…I've felt horrible after what I did!" Leon said. "Give me another chance!"

"A chance to hurt our son now?" Cloud glared. "No."

And with that, he grabbed Shuyin's hand and walked away. Leon stood staring at what he could have had….a family….what he had always wanted. Only now…he had nothing. Not Seifer…not Cloud…not his son…no one…and it was all his fault.

&

**Okay there you go. I know it sucked but…well…whats done is done eh? Cheating is a HORRIBLE thing. I know. Please review as it helps get me through the day…**


End file.
